The Great Skittles War
by MarshmallowPeepGod
Summary: Who knew skittles could cause a fight? Poor Ryou and Yugi.


Koinu: I'm bored.

Ed: I don't care; you're supposed to be writing the story.

Koinu: You are a horrible muse person thingy

Seto: Am I even in this story?

Koinu: Um…you might make an appearance, I'm not sure.

Seto: What ever

Su: And I just heard that Pirates of the Caribbean will be out soon!

Koinu: OK! Let's get to work.

_This story has been brought to you by Koinu Stories Inc._

Disclaimer-ness-ness-necity: I do not own this, I did buy it off e-bay once, but my mom got mad at me for racking up the credit card bill and sold it back to Kazuki Takahashi.

The Great Skittle War

By: Koinu27

Yugi and Ryou were walking down the street. It was a nice day in Domino, and the two hikaris were walking to the new candy store down town.

"Hey, Yugi" Ryou said to get his vertically challenged friend's attention.

"Yeah Ryou"

"What's the name of this place again?"

"I'm not sure, but we are almost there so we'll know in a minute." Yugi said

When they got there they noticed a girl standing outside the door, who had an insane glint in her eye that one could only get from drinking eight pots of coffee and eating a mountain of sugar.

"HELLO!" she shouted "WELCOME TO CANDEE!!!!!!!!!"

"Um, h-hello" said Ryou shyly.

"I am the owner of this fine establishment! My name is Koinu"

"Your name is Koinu?" asked Yugi, slightly creeped out by the over energetic youth.

"YES! My parents were a little _strange_" she answered "I think they might have been high or drunk when they named me, but I don't mind."

"Ok then, may we go in now?" questioned Ryou.

"Yes, yes, let me give you the grand tour!"

When they walked in side they almost fainted at the sight of all the candy that surrounded them. There were rows and rows of delectable treats from all over the world, many they had never even heard of.

"Yes, it is a bit over whelming to people." Koinu snickered "but I luffles candy so much!"

"We can see that" Yugi and Ryou said at exactly the same time.

As the young women went around, explaining what candies were in each row, the two boys wondered how much candy she had consumed. She was talking so fast they could barely understand what she was saying!

"And this is the peanut section; they had to be moved over here because of all the allergies." Koinu concluded. "Now, what did you guys come in here looking for exactly?"

"Um, I don't know, Ryou, what do you want?" Yugi asked in an aside.

"Do you have skittles?"

"You betcha! Every kind of skittle ever made! Every flavor, color, and shape! What kind would you like?" She asked.

"R-regular will be fine I guess" he answered.

"Okey dokey, then, right this way." Koinu said as she led them down one of the many isles.

"Thank you" they said as they left the shop, candy in hand.

When they turned the corner they ran right in to Mokuba, who was dragging a harassed looking Seto behind him.

"Hey guys'" said Yugi "where are you headed"

"We're going to the new candy store!" answered Mokuba excitedly.

"Oh, well have fun."

A few minutes later they heard the girl greeting the Kaiba brothers in her sugar-high, glass shattering tone.

"Mmm, these are really good Yugi!"

"Yuck! The purple ones are disgusting! How can you eat them Ryou!" Yugi yelled.

"How could you eat the yellow ones? They taste like rotten broccoli!" screamed Ryou right back.

The yelling match went on for a while, in that time becoming a 'your momma' contest. Some passer byers they were street performers and dropped money at their feet, when walking by.

Suddenly, they both stomped off, ranting the entire way back o their respective homes, and the poor skittles were left all alone scattered on the ground, crying their little sugary eyes out.

When Ryou got home, he slammed the door shut and marched off to his room. He saw Yami and Bakura on the couch, and he wanted to strangle Yami for his resemblance of Yugi.

A little bit later he started hearing shouts from the living room. Curiously, he opened the door to hear what they were shouting.

"RED"

"GREEN"

_Oh no! Not his again!_ He thought.

Koinu: TADA

Seto: It sucks

Koinu: SHUT UP!!!!!

Ed: I seriously think you are insane.

Koinu: Yeah and your short.

Ed: WWHO ARE YOU ALLING SO SHORT THAT THEIR MICROSCOPIC AND CAN'T EVEN BE SEEN WITH A MAGNIFYING GLASS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Koinu: Um, I think it's time to say bye (runs off)


End file.
